


Stormed in at the Burrow

by ashhawkshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashhawkshadow/pseuds/ashhawkshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grinned maliciously, and raised an eyebrow. "Alright Georgie, I dare you to strip to your boxers, and run throughout the house, yelling, 'OH NO, DON'T POLISH MY WAND' to every person you run into. Oh, and make sure you knock on every single door, and go through the kitchen." </p><p>A storm causes the Hogwarts gang to be a tad creative on entertaining themselves for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormed in at the Burrow

Summer nights at the Burrow were usually warm and relaxing, with the playful residents calm after an abundant dinner. The younger children, (as qualified those still attending Hogwarts, including Hermione and Harry) were used to participating in a jovial match of nighttime Quidditch.

However, this night was different, as the weather outside was far from accommodating. Rain dropped from the sky in torrential buckets, and every few seconds the house would light up in a bolt of electricity, followed in varying seconds by a rumble of thunder.

As none of the youngins were looking to become a friend crisp, they relented to staying inside for the night, disappointed that they were forced to postpone their Quidditch match. This didn't detour them, in fact, they were determined to find an activity that they all could enjoy.

During a split second, Ginny suggested they go to the twins' room, as it was the biggest. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all consented, and they clamored after Ginny, as she was the first to bound up the stairs.

As they reached the doorway, Ginny slipped inside, sitting immediately against the wall, pulling her legs underneath her. Harry followed a split second later, hesitantly lowering himself next to Ginny, with Ron plopping down on his other side. George sat on the other side of Ginny, stretching his long legs out to full extent, leaving Fred to sit facing the four of them, and Hermione hovering apprehensively in the doorway.

"Aren't you coming in?" Ginny looked at Hermione quizzically, while pulling her long red hair in a high bun.

"Um…" Hermione bit her lip nervously, as she really wasn't sure that she was ready to sit next to Fred, as she had been becoming slightly attracted to him in the recent weeks.

Fred, seeing her discomfort piped up casually, as he didn't know why she was put out, and said comfortingly, "Come and sit, look, we even saved you a spot." He then proceeded to pat the floor space next to him, giving Hermione a crooked grin.

"Well, alright then." Hermione's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, and padded forward almost silently and settled herself down next to Fred, folding her hands neatly in her lap, looking awkward and uncomfortable. Unanimously deciding to ignore her uneasiness, the residents in the room looked around at one another, thinking.

"Well, now that we're here, what do you want to do?" Ron piped up, almost brusquely. The rest of the room swiveled their heads to ponder his words, almost inquisitorially.

"Well, what exactly is there to do?" George snorted derisively. "Must we actually be occupied during every second?"

"We did come up here to do something, so yes, I do believe we do have to do something." Harry raised his eyebrow at George, and George shrugged and relented.

"We could-" Fred started to suggest something, stretching his arms when he was interrupted by a hesitant voice.

"We could play Truth or Dare." Hermione stared fixedly in her lap, refusing to look up at the five pairs of eyes boring into hers, then all at once everyone opened their mouths at once, and only a few words were able to be deciphered.

"Truth or-" Ron spoke first, confusion etched into his tone.

"Dare?" Ginny looked as nearly as confused as Ron, and that was saying something.

George yawned loudly, as he attempted to put in his two cents. "That sounds-"

"Disturbingly-" Fred cut off George, and looked at Hermione gleefully; leaning back onto his arms, evaluating the bushy haired girl next to him.

"Brilliant!" Harry's voice was registered last, and as his excited exclamation startled the rest into silence.

Hermione broke into a wide smile at Harry, and simply asked, "So I assume you know what it is?"

Harry raised his eyebrow at his friend across from him and replied, "Just because I am held hostage at the Dursley's, doesn't mean I don't know what the game is."

"Fair enough." Hermione shrugged and looked at the Weasley's, and sighed. "None of you know what it is, do you?"

"Nope!" Ginny giggled, shaking her head.

Ron simply shook his head and gave a noncommittal shrug, and Fred and George murmured in unison, "No idea."

Harry looked at Hermione and laughed. "Do you want to explain, or will I?"

"I'll do it." Hermione adjusted herself into a more comfortable position and glanced around the room before continuing. "The rules are pretty simple. The person who went previously is in charge of asking a person in the room a question. It doesn't matter who they ask, as long as they ask someone. You must ask the question, 'Truth, or Dare?'. The person who was asked then picks one of the two. If they pick Truth, it is your job to ask them a question, it can be any question you like, and they must answer it truthfully. If they answer Dare, it is your job to assign them a dare to complete. There is no backing out. Got it?"

Hermione broke off and looked around the room. Ron had a blank look on his face, Ginny was nodding slightly, and Fred and George had identical wicked smiles curled upon their lips.

"Well, it's really easy… I'll go first, and Harry and I can show you how it's properly done." Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "Harry Truth or Dare?"

"Wait!" Ginny looked at Hermione and dashed out the room, returning about a minute later, carrying a small vile with clear liquid sloshing around. "Veritaserum" she said to the inquiring glances. She handed the small vile to Hermione after taking a sip.

George grabbed the small vial from Fred and looked darkly at Ginny. "I don't even want to know why or how you have this little sis." He then tossed it to Ron who still had a slightly dazed look on his face.

Harry was watching Ginny apprehensively, and Ron had shoved the bottle at Harry who blinked and took it hesitantly.

After everyone had taken a small sip, Hermione once again asked Harry, "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh and don't bother asking where I got it from." Ginny stated loudly, pointedly staring around the room ignoring George's comment, and then sat down between George and Harry.

"Um…. I guess, Truth." Harry shrugged indifferently, attempting to ignore Ginny's comment.

"Was it true that you nursed a soft spot for Cho Chang, and Cedric Diggory beat you to asking her out?" Hermione grinned wickedly, waiting for his response.

Harry turned a bright red as the three boys in the room sputtered in surprise.

"Cho Chang? The really hot Ravenclaw chaser?" George nearly shouted, and fell silent when Ginny smacked him softly.

"Cedric? Diggory? That pretty boy that graduated?" Ron questioned in disbelief, and Ginny stared at Fred when he declined to comment.

"Yes, it's true. But, I'm not into her anymore." Harry shrugged; ignoring the turmoil he had created in the room and turned to George. "George, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Obviously."

Harry grinned maliciously, and raised an eyebrow. "Alright Georgie, I dare you to strip to your boxers, and run throughout the house, yelling, 'OH NO, DON'T POLISH MY WAND' to every person you run into. Oh, and make sure you knock on every single door, and go through the kitchen."

George paled his spattering of freckles across his face ever more prominent. "You know half of our professors are here in this building at this very moment, right?"

Ginny burst into giggles, and proclaimed, "Oh god, McGonogall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and Snape are all here!"

Harry smirked at George, and asked in a mock sympathetic voice, "Want to back out? We won't let you live it down."

He looked at Harry and mock pouted. "But Haaarrrry. It's so coooolllllld. You wouldn't want to be responsible for doing any permanent damange to my manly goods would you?"

"Oh for Godrics sake just strip already!"

George rolled his eyes, stood up, and pulled off his shirt, shivering in the sudden cold. He then shed his pants a few seconds later, standing only in pale blue boxers, face pink with cold, and eyes narrowed in determination. "Alright. Let's do this."

He strode purposefully from the room, and the group could hear him walking up to the next floor, to Percy's room. He then banged loudly on the door, and bellowed, "OH NO, DON'T POLISH MY WAND!"

Ron burst out laughing, as the others chuckled softly. "Should we follow him?"

"Merlin, yes!" Fred leaped up, and followed after George, and paused in the hallway watching George dealing with an extremely irate Percy.

"How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I'm working?" Percy brandished a quill, practically bursting into flames with fury.

"Well, Perc-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" At this Percy picked up a tome, the width of Georges head, and began to beat him profusely with it.

"Ow! Stop! YOU MADMAN." George flailed his arms wildly, attempting to fend Percy off, to no avail.

"Get- OUT- OF- MY- SIGHT! NOW!" Percy punctuated each word with a whack at George.

"I'm going, IM GOING!" George threw his hands up, backing slowly up, and then bolted up the stairs, with Percy slamming his door behind him.

George then proceeded to pound on every door, yelling the same thing, but as Bill was in Egypt, Charlie was in Romania, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were downstairs, he didn't have to face any other awkward questions.

"Alright, now what?" George looked embarrassed, but sly, and Harry chuckled softly.

"Aren't you forgetting something, dear brother of mine?" Fred smirked deviously, and George groaned in defeat.

"Please no! Don't make me."

Ginny, ignoring his desperate pleading, grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the stairs to the entrance to the kitchen, then smirked, "Go. Now."

George, shivering from the low temperatures, grimaced and ran into the room, bellowing madly, "OH NO, DON'T POLISH MY WAND!"

Numerous pairs of eyes flicked up at the redheaded twin, in pale blue boxers, with disbelief and amusement, stunned into shock.

"Mr. Weasley, what on earth-?" McGonagall was the first to stutter a response, but before any of the other Professors, or anyone else could formulate a response, George darted from the room and up the stairs in record speed.

Ginny, Harry and Ron followed quickly afterword, but as Hermione was climbing the stairs she stumbled, falling forward, until two large warm hands found her waist, holding her up.

"Oh… Thanks." Hermione blushed a brilliant red as Fred stared at her in concern.

"Don't mention it" he said with a smile, and then grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into the room where they all sat down again, waiting for George.

"Fine. Now, Ginny, Truth or Dare?" George glowered at Harry, and then turned expectantly to Ginny.

"Truth, I don't trust you with dares." Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Have it your way then Gin. Do you think Harry would look good in lingerie?" George smirked, as Ginny's eyes widened as she attempted to stop the words that were already spilling out of her mouth.

"Hell yeah I would." Ginny stopped, horrified, and looked around at the dumbfounded faces, all except Hermione's, who was not taken aback in the slightest.

"That's nasty!" Ron exclaimed in outrage.

Fred looked disgusted, and gulped. "Well, with that mental image I won't be sleeping tonight."

Ginny was scarlet in the face, and narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Fred, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Fred swallowed, ready for the challenge.

"I dare you to strip, and wear nothing but Hermione's bra and skirt for the next six turns." Ginny smirked devilishly.

"WHAT?" Fred bellowed in disbelief.

"WHY MY BRA AND SKIRT?" Hermione shrieked, startling Fred and Ginny.

"You heard me. Now go change! And because it would be weirder if it was mine. And…" Ginny paused, looking down at her chest then pointedly at Hermione's. "He wouldn't be stretching anything out in yours. I'm so flat." Ginny looked pointedly at Fred, standing up and beckoned him out of the room, and Fred reluctantly followed after her.

It was a few minutes later when Fred entered the room again, wearing nothing but Hermione's bra and her pleated skirt, (which luckily was a few inches longer then normal.)

"How do women wear these clothes?" Fred questioned uncomfortably, tugging on the hem of the skirt, so nobody saw anything they weren't supposed to see.

And as everyone was currently staring in disbelief at Fred and his attire, Hermione found this the perfect excuse to check out Fred thoroughly.

"Looking nice Freddie." Ron whistled appreciatively.

"Fine, Ron. Truth or Dare?" Fred narrowed his eyes in anger, making Ron squirm uncomfortably.

"Um. Truth."

"How far have you gone sexually? With whom and what did you do? Details, please." Fred grinned wickedly.

Ron turned bright red, and mumbled something so quickly that no one could understand.

"Didn't hear that little bro." Fred sang softly.

"I said I'm a virgin. I've never even kissed anyone." Ron looked appalled at his answer, and took to glaring daggers at Fred as George exclaimed in glee.

"Really? You haven't even kissed anyone before?" Hermione stared at him in disbelief, ignoring his flaming red ears.

"No. No one." Ron looked disturbingly flustered at this, and crossed his arms defensively. "Well, how about you Miss Perfect. Truth or Dare?"

Hermione blushed, sending a discreet furtive glance around the room. "Um, truth." She bit her lip awkwardly staring at Ron as he furrowed his brows in concentration.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but paused as Ginny leaned over to whisper something in his ear. She had a mischievous smirk dancing upon her lips when she pulled back, to which Ron responded with flaming red ears.

"I am NOT asking her that!" Ron sputtered indignantly.

"Fine, then I will." Ginny leaned forward, staring at Hermione very intently.

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably, as Fred and George looked on in amusement.

Ginny crossed her legs smirking and asked, "Hermione. Tell us the truth, do you ever have sex dreams about Snape?"

Hermione flushed bright red and burst out "It was ONE TIME I swear Ginny!"

Ginny leaned back smirking as the rest of the room sat back with thinly veiled astonishment.

"WHAT?" Fred was the first to bellow in outrage.

"YOU HAD-" George shrieked out in surprise.

"A SEX DREAM-" Ron responded in turn.

"ABOUT-" Came Fred's voice again.

"SNAPE?" This time it was all three of their voices that mingled together in one bellow.

At this, the door flew open with a bang, and an extremely irate Professor Snape was glowing at them all. "You are all a bunch of juveniles. I am going to pretend I did not just hear the words, 'sex dream about Snape' being shouted from this room, and I will only ask you once, KEEP IT DOWN." The last three words were said with a hiss, and looking mortified, he swept from the room slamming the door shut.

There was utter silence, before everyone burst out laughing, as Hermione turned a delicate shade of crimson.

"I swear it was one time, god. I can't believe you would bring that up Ginny!"

"Well, I could bring the sex dream about Snape up or I could bring up the frequent sex dreams about-"

At this Hermione turned an even darker red and lunged across the room, tackling Ginny, pressing her hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Ginny's voice came extremely muffled from behind Hermione's hand as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Hermione and Hermione's cheeks were as red as the Weasley's hair.

Fred stared with abated curiosity at the two girls, longing to ask but not daring to ask, knowing as they had all taken Veritaserum she would be forced to answer. He could feel himself grow slightly aroused at the thought of upright Hermione having erotic dreams and shifted uncomfortably, cursing that he was stuck in a blasted skirt. Hermione Grangers skirt. Who she apparently has sex dreams. Who would have guessed?

Fred Weasley. You stop right this instant. This is not appropriate.

Harry and Ron were if possible, as red as Hermione, but George was watching Fred with a wicked knowing smirk dancing upon his lips, as he knew exactly the thoughts running through his twins head.

"Why who knew Hermione here was such a little vixen? Tell us, what does this handsome man look like, stalking your dreams?" George smiled wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows in the same way as Ginny.

Hermione's eyes grew as wide as they possibly could, as she blurt out, "He's tall, with red hair and blue eyes and he plays Quidditch and he-" but by that point Hermione had managed to cover her mouth well enough so the only noise that escaped was 'murhs whanghg humphl'

The shocking confession silenced the room full of voices, creating a space of tense disbelief, where every single pair of eyes fixed upon her. The dead silence crept on for an eternity, until Harry finally spoke up.

"Well, it's not Percy then, is it?"

For some reason that broke the tense moment, and George guffawed. "Imagine that, Percy and Miss Granger here… The horror."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. "Alright then. George. It's your turn. Truth or Dare."

He paused, appraising her, and gulped at the gleam in her eyes. "Truth."

She smiled wickedly, and smirked. "Well, Georgie, as twins, you and Fred are never far apart from each other. So, naturally, you aren't very far away when dear Fred wants some private moments of his own. My question for you, is have you ever gotten turned on hearing your dear ol' twin get himself off?"

Jaws dropped around the room, no one knew what to make of Hermione's outrageous question, how did Hermione even know about these things, but nothing shocked anyone more than Georges answer of "Yes."

Ginny shrieked, gaping at her two twin brothers, for once not being able to utter a response.

"That's disgusting!" Ron grimaced, his ears turning the same color as his hair.

"I can't bloody help it, with him moaning all about in the bed next to me," George barked at Ron, his ears a matching shade of red.

Fred for once, sat there, again, in silence, unperturbed, as he knew this about George. It wasn't that weird, he thought. Was it?

Harry chuckled quietly to himself. "You two share quite a lot don't you?"

"Well, then Harry, truth or dare?" George smiled at him in a dangerously pleasant way, and Harry shifted backwards, trying to escape his predatory smile.

"Dare."

"I dare you, to send Malfoy a letter professing your undying love, including the pair of boxers you have with golden snitches all over them."

Harry groaned, but shrugged, and left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink, Hedwig, and the golden snitch boxers George had mentioned. "I can't believe you are making me give Malfoy my favorite pair of underwear."

"Perils of the game Harry. Now for the letter…" George said maliciously.

"I know how to write a love letter, thank you very much," sputtered Harry indignantly. George raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Well, at least it isn't, 'His eyes are green as a fresh pickled toad'.

Harry started to write, and everyone else, shocked by Georges death wish turned their eyes to Ginny.

Ginny's jaw dropped at that, and her eyes narrowed devilishly. "Oh, brother, did mother ever tell you not to play with fire? You'll get burned."

"Dear sister, I doubt there is anything harmful you can do to me." George raised his eyebrow in defiance, and leaned back on his hands.

Ginny watched him, and jiggled her foot nonchalantly. The two stared, Fred looked on, and Ron looked over Harry's shoulder, snickering every now and then.

"Alright. I'm done." Harry brandished the letter at George, an appalled look on his face, and George took it with a flourish and read:

Malfoy.

I expect you are surprised to be receiving a letter from me, as we have never been one to write before, but I just couldn't hold off any longer.

This storm made me realize the most important thing in my life. You.

I cannot banish you from my mind, and if I am being truthful, I don't want to. I feel like a child, describing the grey blue of your eyes, or the sleek blond of your hair, or my desire to be with you.

And your name presses upon my mind like a message from the divine above, Draco. I cannot hold it in any longer. I love you.

Many nights I lie awake thinking of you. You constantly appear in my dreams, and I long to corner you in secret passageways and snog the senses out of you.

My love for you knows no bounds, and I will not rest until we are together.

Waiting your reply

Potter

P.S. I enclosed my favorite pair of boxers, just so you can have something to remember me by. I love you. Yours forever.

By the time George had finished, everyone excluding Harry were in laughter induced tears.

"That was-" exclaimed Hermione clutching her stomach.

"The most-" Ron gasped with glee.

"Brilliant-" Fred pronounced wiping tears from his eyes.

"-I have ever-" Ginny was shaking with giggles, leaning against Harry for support.

"-been blessed to hear!" George bellowed in ecstasy.

Harry merely glowered at them all as he snatched the letter back from George, rolled it up, attached it to Hedwig's leg, and then attached the package as well and sent her through the window.

"Alright. Hermione. Truth or Dare."

Hermione still chuckling, thought for a moment, and then pronounced with bravery. "Dare."

"I dare you to climb into Fred's lap, and make out with him. For 15 seconds." Harry smirked devilishly.

"Harry James Potter. How dare you!" Hermione was white as a sheet, stuttering, and unable to find anything else to say fell silent and glared at him.

"You shouldn't have tempted me. You saw what I made George do. Now we're all waiting."

Hermione looked at Fred in dismay, who looked honestly ridiculous, still wearing her skirt and bra. This was humiliating. She had nearly blurted out that she specifically liked Fred, and everyone knew she liked a Weasley brother.

Fred had been shockingly quiet during the majority of the game, but perhaps that was because his thoughts were still wandering about the confusing witch sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry.." Hermione whispered so silently, Fred almost didn't catch it, but didn't have time to ponder as she was pulling herself into his lap, placing her hands flat on his chest. She repositioned herself, so her legs were on either side of his, effectively straddling him, and shifted again trying to get comfortable.

However, it was producing the opposite result for Fred, as Hermione was inadvertadly giving him a lap dance. He gritted his teeth, as Ron, Ginny, Harry and George had their eyes on them, Hermione was still goddamn moving in his lap, and he was trying as hard as he might to suppress his growing arousal. It wasn't going so well.

She moved her hands slowly up his chest, lowering her face until they were inches apart. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before she lowered her lips onto his.

Hermione hesitantly pressed her lips against his, then sighed and slid her fingers through his hair. She felt his lips comply with hers, and their lips moved together in unison. She shyly slid her tongue across his bottom lip and he growled, throwing caution to the wind, grabbed her waist, rotated her hips on his lap.

She let out a high breathy moan, which he took advantage of, slipping his own tongue inside her mouth. They had a halfhearted battle of dominance, which Hermione let Fred win, as she decided to try rotating her hips again, because it felt so good.

Hermione was on fire, Fred's hands on her waist, their tongues intertwined, her hands in his hair, and she doubted there was anything in the world past this, past this glorious moment.

Fred knew it was way past futile to deny his attraction for Hermione, with the evidence barely concealed under her flimsy skirt, and he hadn't exactly tried to restrain himself when she kissed him. His hands slid under her blouse to rest upon her bare back and she let out the most delicious shudder, shifted once again and this time it was him shuddering, and both of them still kissing as if there was nothing left in the world.

Hermione felt deliciously in power in Fred's lap, especially when she realized what exactly she was feeling beneath her. She smirked, and he grinned back, but neither pulled away and they simply deepened the kiss.

"WILL YOU GUYS GET A ROOM?" They finally pulled apart, dazed and confused, when they heard the unanimous voices of George, Ron, Harry and Ginny yelling at them. They had been going at it, oblivious to the comments of the rest of the people in the room for over five minutes.

Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red and quickly climbed off Fred's lap. "Um…" She looked around the room and tried to fix her rumpled clothing.

"Well, I guess it's obvious which Weasley she has been having sex dreams about now, isn't it?" Harry said with a laugh.

Without a word, Fred stood and exited the room. Hermione watched him leave with dismay, but before she could do anything, there was a sharp tapping on the window. Hedwig was back with Malfoy's answer.

George unrolled the letter and started to read once again.

Potter, or can I now call you Harry?  
When I saw your owl at my window, my heart clenched all of a sudden. What would have you owling me in such a storm?  
But when I read of your deepest feelings for me, that you had repressed them for so long, I couldn't help feeling the happiest I had ever been.  
I am overjoyed you included a pair of your boxers, my arm shakes and my pants grow tighter as I tell you how many nights I lay awake thinking of you in such a away. How many nights I myself lay awake in similar garb, forced to methods i am quite ashamed of, with you in my mind and your name on my lips.  
I can only hope we may meet soon, so we may embrace each other and fall into a passionate throw in bed as where we rightfully belong.  
Ever yours  
Draco Malfoy

Everyone looked quite appalled at this, and George threw the letter away in disgust. "Merlin. That was… I just.."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I think the game is over." She looked around the room, and everyone nodded their agreement. Hermione at this, got up, and bolted, eventually finding Fred in Charlie's old room.

"Oh. It's you." Fred had changed into a pair of boxers, but hadn't bothered putting a tshirt on, and Hermione gulped at the still present bulge in his thin pants.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Hermione paled, and stared adamantly at the floor.

Fred started laughing, "My god Hermione, sometimes you are as clueless as they come."

"Excuse me?"

"I came up here because I just had an extremely erotic moment, with a bird I fancy, in front of my sister and two of my brothers, and I'm sporting an uncomfortably large boner, and I really didn't want to stay in there much longer wearing a skirt and a bra."

Hermione looked at him and then glowered. "You are so crude sometimes."

He smirked. "I tell it how it is. You're the one having sex dreams about me, remember sweetheart?" Fred winked, and Hermione went crimson.

"I never admitted to anything."

"Sure you did. 'Tall, red hair, blue eyes, plays Quidditch, oh, and loves pranking people?'" He smiled at the look of utter shock oh her face.

"How in the world did you figure that out? I covered my mouth! You couldn't have…. It was muffled.. It was gibberish.."

"Years of talking to George with his face in his pillow, with Ron's mouth bulging with food, and death threats from people we drag into secret passageways."

"It still could have been George…" She muttered as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Nah, you never talk to George. You always talk to me. Plus, I am the better looking one." He winked at her and then fell silent.

"I like you Fred."

He once again started laughing. "Yeah I got that Hermione."

Hermione snapped, "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll-" She made to leave but he caught her wrist.

"Again. You really are slow. Didn't I say I came up here because I had an extremely erotic moment with a bird I fancy?" He looked at her, waiting.

"Yeah, but-"

"Come on Hermione. You are so good at listening, for once, when you actually need it, you are deaf as can be. Think it through."

She was silent for a minute then "Ohhh."

"Right you are. There it clicks. Took a little longer than normal." He smiled and ran a finger down her cheek softly.

"I fancy you Hermione. I don't know how, I don't know when it happened but I do. And I'd be a madman not to do something about it."

Hermione looked at him inquisitorly, but all he did was lean forward and cup her chin, and kiss her.


End file.
